Love is like a Rose
by AnimeSweetHeart7
Summary: Yusuke's intrests are peaked when he watches our favorite miko intently from a corridor of their highschool. does he feel things for Kagome, ir is there something else about her that draws him curiolsy to her? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**Love is like a rose...**

Kagome walked out of the school yard and stood beneth a newly blooming sakura tree. "Ah...spring is such a beautiful time of the year..." she spoke to herself while waiting for Sango. 'hmm...she's late...I wonder if something is up?' Kagome thought curiously. Some of the sakura buds fell from the tree, twirling around her in the gentle breeze.

She cought one in her hand and watched as it withered, then quickly bringing it back to life with her control of the Earth element. Little did Kagome know, she was being watched by a pair of gorgeous brown eyes which belonged to the infamous Yusuke Urimeshi who went to the same high school as she did. "I knew she was powerful...she hides it well...she is amazing... I think she's a miko..." Yusuke spoke to Kuwabara who was drooling over the girl that jogged towards the girl beneath the sakura tree's.

"Hey Kag's! Sorry I'm late! The algebra teacher kept me late to explain a problem on the homework." Sango spoke as she stopped beside's her, gaining Kagome's attention as she looked up at her sister figure, her Azul eyes shimmering with mischief. "Kag's? I don't like that gleam in your eyes..." Sango spoke disbelievingly. Kagome looked at her for a moment more and smile, pushing away from the trunk of the tree. "Don't worry bout it sis...i was just...thinking of something...c'mon. Lets go home" The miko spoke, linking her arm with Sango's and happily chatting as they walked home.

" Hey Kuwabara...wanna follow them? See how strong they really are?" Yusuke looked at his friend and hit him upside the head. "Hey! Pay attention to me and stop drooling...eww..." Yusuke grimaced and wiped his hand which had gotten some drool on it. "gross..." He mumbled. Kuwabara looked at him and rubbed the side of his head. "OWW! what the hell was that for Urimeshi!" he growled. Yusuke looked at him and rolled his eyes. " C'mon, were gonna follow Kagome and Sango." he ordered and walked out the school doors, his hands leisurely in his pockets as Kuwabara followed obediently.

**ok guys, this is one of my new story ideas, if I get good reviews on it, then ill keep it up but otherwise I probley will dispose of it. Its up 2 you my readers.**


	2. Aha! I told you so!

1

Well...I got 2 reviews wanting me to continue this story...not very motivating in my opinion but since there are people who wish for me to continue than I guess I will like promised. Well, here's the next chapter of **Love is like a Rose**

**Love is like a Rose**

As the Kagome and Sango walked home, 2 of our favorite detectives curiosity grew, and so they followed them. A silence emerged between the 2 sister like teens as they walked, awkward as it might of seemed it was quite comfortable for them. Kagome kept turning around and looking behind them but no one was there.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Sango curiously turning around to look at the other female who just stared at her, an azul eye twitching in agitation.

"Were being followed" Sango just stared at her in disbelief. "But Im not sensing anyone! How can there be..." she stopped as Kagome pressed a finger to her mouth. "Shhh..." she hushed, slowly looking around.

"There's a half breed and a human whose some what powerful..." Kagome spoke softly and walked towards the corner, looking around it and staring into a pair of large chocolate eyes and a pair of beady brown ones.

"Eep!" she squeaked and jumped back. "See Sango! I told you we were being followed!" grinned Kagome, sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her in total and utter shock. She had sensed them! Knew they were there! And she called the great Yusuke Urimeshi a half breed! This just pissed him off.

"Watch yer mouth there missy!" recoiled Yusuke, glaring at Kagome who turned to him. "Hm? Oh, the half breed comment? Well you are a half breed." explained Kagome, the detectives eye twitching. Kuwabara was confused and got distracted. Sango gaped slightly at who Kagome was talking about.

"Kags, do you even know who he is? Thats Yusuke Urimeshi! The biggest punk from our school." explained Sango, the other girl shrugging and not caring.

"Who cares who this kid is, he's a demon. And the other guy over there isn't totally weak himself." replied Kagome. Sango sighed and just shook her head, Yusuke amazed at how this girl had just been informed of who he was and yet she didn't care at all. The detective was about to say something when a certain blue haired girl popped up.

"Yusuke! There you are! Koenma wants to see you at once, along with Kagome and her friend Sango!" announced Botan, shoving them all into a portal to spirit world.

Well there you have it, another chapter of Love is like a Rose. Gomen ne. Gomen ne, im so sorry it took sooooo ungodly long for me to update, I've been really busy lately and have had a small case of writers block. And school starts soon. Well, if you guys still want me to unpdate, R&R!


	3. Long awaited explinations, a new mission

**Love is like a rose**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 2 of my story.**

**-**Katie

-Sweetangelkags

-Yue

-Animegirl088

-Deathrosekitty

-Mizu Kitsune no Kaze

-Hitorobocchi

**

* * *

Last time:**

"Watch yer mouth there missy!" recoiled Yusuke, glaring at Kagome who turned to him. "Hm? Oh, the half breed comment? Well you are a half breed." explained Kagome, the detectives eye twitching. Kuwabara was confused and got distracted. Sango gaped slightly at who Kagome was talking about.

"Kags, do you even know who he is? Thats Yusuke Urimeshi! The biggest punk from our school." explained Sango, the other girl shrugging and not caring.

"Who cares who this kid is, he's a demon. And the other guy over there isn't totally weak himself." replied Kagome. Sango sighed and just shook her head, Yusuke amazed at how this girl had just been informed of who he was and yet she didn't care at all. The detective was about to say something when a certain blue haired girl popped up.

"Yusuke! There you are! Koenma wants to see you at once, along with Kagome and her friend Sango!" announced Botan, shoving them all into a portal to spirit world.

**

* * *

This time:**

"Gah!" Kagome squealed as she landed on hard tile floor of Koenma's office, Sango falling gracefully beside her. "Whats the Big Idea Koenma? You said you were done with us!" Kagome scoffed, standing up and brushing off her school girl uniform.

Sango grumbled and stood as well, a dagger strapped to her thigh being revealed from her slightly lifted skirt. "Always so snappy Kagome.." Sango sighed as she looked at the small blue hatted todler behind the oversized desk.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Koenma and were about to freak out from the constant interruptions in their lives but Yusuke fell short.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Back up a second here." Yusuke blinked, catching a glance of the dagger as he looked at the two girls. "How the hell do you two know Koenma?" Yusuke demanded.

"Thats what I'd like to know about you two." Kagome spat, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Koenma, you have some explaining to do before you ask me of anything." Kagome crossed her arms, Sango standing beside her.

Yusuke glared at Koenma as well. "I wanna know what's going on here!" He demanded as a certain foxy red head walked in beside a stoic smaller ruby eyed male.

"Sango? Kagome? How have you been? Its been ages since I've seen either of you!" Kurama offered, walking over and hugging both of the girls with his classic 'good boy smile'. Hiei simply leaned against the door.

Sango smiled and began talking with Kurama as Kagome hugged Hiei who twitched. "Aw don't be like that Hiei, I haven't done you any harm." Kagome said playfully, ruffling his spiked hair.

Kuwabara flopped into a chair wide eyed. "Now I really want to know whats going on. Kagome touched Hiei...and WASN'T SET ON FIRE. What the hell? Hiei, are you going soft?" Kuwabara asked only to get a violent growl in return which shut him up.

"Now Kagome, that school girl outfit simply doesn't suite you. Nor you Sango. Why don't you both change into something we recognize?" Kurama suggested as Kagome shrugged and glanced at Sango.

"Alright, Whats going on! Gahh! How is it that you know not only Koenma but also Kurama and Hiei! What is it with you two, I don't get–" Yusuke stopped mid sentence as he looked at Kagome and Sango. Both girls stared oddly at him for the out burst.

"Jeez Yusuke, what's 'yer problem now?" Kagome snorted as Sango began laughing at the detectives slightly reddening face. Sango and Kagome had both discarded their school uniforms and were in entirely different outfits.

Kagome now wore an entirely black skin tight outfit. The collar went up to her neck and stopped halfway; the shirt was sleeveless and the tight black material covered her abdomen but cut off upper thigh, like boy shorts, while the other went all the way down into her buckle up boots. A loose silver balled belt hung around her small waist, a vicious looking dagger strapped to her bare thigh. Around her neck sat the shikon jewel imbedded in a sterling silver collar with black studs.

Sango's outfit was similar. She was also covered in skin tight black fabric; a one piece aswell. Her top was tee shirt styled and was cut off at her elbows where a dagger was strapped to each arm. The shirt she wore was covered by a white armored plate across her stomach that laced around her back. The black material covered all of Sango's toned legs and tucked into boots similar to Kagomes, a sword strapped to Sango's hip.

"Is that better dear Kurama?" Kagome purred, her long black hair falling over her shoulders as she ran her fingertips across Kurama's cheek which sent fire through his veins.

Sango rolled her eyes. She knew this all too well. Kagome was beautiful, yes. But what attracted Kurama the most was that Kagome was powerful. She radiated power off in waves and was beautiful to boot. It attracted many males. Even Hiei back in the day. Kagome was willing if she liked the person, but if you tried to even lay a finger on her and she didn't approve, you would be dead or near it in an instant.

Kurama shivered and sat in a chair in front of Koenma's desk beside Kuwabara. Hiei remained by the door and Yusuke was avoiding looking at Kagome or Sango. Sango rested on the floor cross legged and Kagome stood with her arms crossed, boot tapping against the floor. "So Koenma. Explain what the hell is going on here." Kagome demanded curtly, the tapping from her boots never ceasing.

"Ok." Koenma began, changing into his teenage from while running his hands through his hair. "Let me start with calming Yusuke down. Yusuke. Kagome and Sango have been working for me long before I recruited you or Kuwabara. They've gone on countless missions with Kurama and Hiei, facing things even more dangerous that what you've gone through Im afraid." Koenma paused, glancing at Kurama. "Kurama, would you mind showing Kagome and Sango the papers in the main hall for the current mission?" He asked.

Kurama nodded and left with Sango and Kagome at his side. Hiei glanced at Koenma. "You wanted Kagome out so you could explain in greater detail, am I correct?" Hiei assumed, snorting as Koenma nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged curious glances.

"You see Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kagome is not a normal human. Much like you and Kuwabara, she had a strange up bringing. Not being exposed to a rough childhood or bad parenting, Kagome was adopted by two of my recruits who raised her simply for this purpose, she was born to harness the power of the Shikon No Tama. An ancient and insanely powerful Jewel that can grant any wish, but if in the wrong hands could create mass destruction.

But anyways, Back to the story. Kagome has gone through many trivialities, as has Sango. Sango's entire family was slain by demons back in the Feudal Era. You see, Kagome is able to travel through time and during her adventures in ancient Japan she traveled with Lord Sesshomaru, His younger brother Inuyasha, A cursed monk, an orphaned fox kit, and Sango, a demon slayer. They went through a lot back then too.

They fought and slaughtered thousands of demons, battled cursed humans, and helped out hundreds on their quest to slay Nuraku, a shape shifting Demon who killed Sango's family, pinned Inuyasha and the Undead Kikyo against one another causing them to slay one another only to both be brought back to life again from their hatred of each other, and cursed the monk. Nuraku had secretly laced together all of their destiny's into one bloody one that led to the final battle where Kagome landed the winning blow to kill Nuraku. But much to Kagome and Sango's dismay, When Nuraku was killed, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha all disappeared as well.

Lord Sesshomaru is else where. His location has just been revealed to us. After the battle, Kagome broke down and was critically unstable, as was Sango. We captured them both and put them to sleep for several years which helped to blur their memories of the feudal era. One thing we found while examining both girls as they slept in their unconcious states, was not only that they were immensely powerful, but Kagome had encountered a small defect.

As she killed Nuraku, his demon blood had somehow been slathered into one of Kagome's open and profusely bleeding neck wounds, giving her all of his abilities and defects, unknown to her. She still remains unknowing of this information.

Neither of you are to tell either Sango or Kagome of what I have just told you. Hiei and Kurama will make sure of that. The slightest thing could set off Kagome or Sango, and I simply will not have that. Now." Koenma inhaled a much needed breath after the long explination as Kurama walked back into the room with said girls.

"Kagome, Sango, Kurama has explained Yusuke and Kuwabara's situations to you correct?" Koenma asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he has. Now. Onto the topic of our mission." Kagome pointed out, sitting on the arm of the chair Kurama was sitting in. The kitsune was overwhelmed by Kagome's strong, flourishing aura and pulled the raven haired girl into his lap as Koenma explained their objective.

Sango stood beside Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei towards the back of the room. "Yes Koenma, Im curious to know what our mission is and why it was crucial to involve me and Kagome once more." Sango addressed the situation formally, her serious facade overlapping her previous carefree one.

"Yes, unto the topic of your mission at hand." Koenma glanced at Kagome and Sango. "An old ally of the spirit realm has been recently located. He has been weakened and taken hostage by an unknown force. We do not know who has taken him or for what reason, but it is crucial that we retrieve him safely. How he was weakened to such a state is odd since he has amazing senses, but we suspect an inside worker. Someone carefully poisoning him until he was critically weakened to human status." Koenma explained.

Kagome grew impatient. "Well Koenma? Who is the Ally or what ever?" She demanded from her seat on Kurama's lap. Sango eyed Koenma wearily, having a strong distaste of what he was about to say.

Taking a glance at his detectives, Koenma spoke. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Sango, And Kagome. All of you are needed for this mission. You must find and retrieve Lord Sesshomaru at once before death befalls him." Koenma exclaimed, Kagome's eyes widening noticeably.

**

* * *

Yes I know. Terribly long time to update. I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with this story exactly but I've gotten a few Idea's I'd like to throw out at you. So Yay, Nay, let me know what you think.**


End file.
